Cacería
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Dispuesto a no dejar pasar más tiempo, Aioria ha decidido ir trás Marin. El león dorado está de caza, su víctima: el águila de plata.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**CACERÍA**

El golpe de sus respiraciones y los gemidos llenos de placer retumbaban en el absoluto silencio que inundaba el quinto templo. Protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, un par de cuerpos rodaban por la enorme cama librando una batalla de pasión envueltos en la inmaculada blancura de las sábanas que cubrían el lecho. Escandalosamente sus gargantas celebraban el placer experimentado en aquel erótico evento, poco importaba la discresión cuando la razón se veía nublada por el deseo; si los sabían los dioses entonces que se enterara el mundo entero. El cabello castaño de Aioria se mezclaba con las hebras rubias de la mujer que yacía debajo de él mientras su ávida boca causaba estragos en la cordura de ella y su cuerpo buscaba espacio entre sus muslos para reclamarla. Comenzaba a adentrarse en ella cuando un pensamiento irrumpió en su mente.

"_Marin…"_ el nombre de la amazona de Águila hizo eco en su cabeza. Maldijo en voz baja separándose de la mujer que hasta hacía unos momentos era el objeto de su placer. Su cuerpo le exigía continuar, necesitaba desahogar aquella tensión que él mismo había comenzado, más sin embargo su razón se asqueaba de su conducta. Visiblemente contrariado Aioria se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de la joven que aún permanecía recostada. Recogió del suelo la túnica de ella y se acercó hasta dejarla sobre la cama, indicándole con una seña que se vistiera. Aún jadeante, la mujer se sentó desconcertada al mismo tiempo que jalaba las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. No estaba segura de lo que sucedía en aquel instante.

- ¿Hice algo malo, mi señor? -preguntó titubeante al observar que el santo le daba la espalda y se encaminaba al baño de la habitación.

El león se detuvo para observarla por el rabillo del ojo.

- No eres tú… -respondió tras lo que se sintió como un eterno silencio para la doncella- …soy yo.

Segundos después la puerta del baño se cerró tras el señor de Leo. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría para calmar los deseos de su cuerpo que parecía no resignarse a la falta de liberación. La sensación del agua corriendo por cada músculo de él trajo momentáneo alivio para Aioria. Dejó que la temperatura del vital líquido refrescara sus ideas mientras su cuerpo parecía volver lentamente a la normalidad dejando atrás los impulsos del acto no consumado.

No era la primera vez que pensaba en Marin mientras estaba con otra mujer, de hecho era una práctica a la que poco a poco se había acostumbrado. Imaginaba que eran los labios de la amazona los que le besaban con tanta enjundia. Fantaseaba con recorrer cada centímetro de aquel divino cuerpo con ayuda de su boca. Soñaba con poseerla hasta desfallecer agotado en sus brazos. Pero al final siempre era el mismo resultado. Despertaba de su mundo de fantasías para encontrarse con su realidad, para descubrir que la mujer que satisfacía los deseos de su carne no era la misma a la que su corazón pedía a gritos.

Esa noche la situación se había vuelto insostenible. Habiendo pasado los límites de su propio orgullo, cayó en cuenta de la bajeza de sus acciones sintiéndose avergonzado; avergonzado de saciar sus instintos con mujeres a las que no amaba, avergonzado de su incapacidad de confesarle a Marin los sentimientos que albergaba por ella, avergonzado de traicionarla al acostarse con otras cuando en realidad la amazona de Águila era la que debía ocupar su cama. Salió de la ducha y permaneció quieto mientras el agua que escurría por su cuerpo caía al suelo formando un pequeño charco alrededor de él. No pudo evitar mirar su propio reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de la pared a su izquierda. Sintió rabia al ver la derrota pintada en ese par de ojos verdes que le miraban, no reconoció en ellos al hombre que era, ¿dondé había quedado el Aioria orgulloso y decidido que solía pensar que era? Si podía tener a cualquier mujer, entonces, ¿por qué no podía conseguir a la única a la que realmente deseaba? Un brillo de determinación iluminó su mirada. Él, Aioria de Leo, no se conformaría con cualquier mujer. Tenía los ojos puestos es una en especial, una criatura que con su sola presencia despertaba sentimientos que jamás nadie había hecho aflorar en él. El león había elegido a su presa, y ahora era el momento de salir de cacería.

Se vistió con rapidez para iniciar el largo camino que le llevaría a Marin. Sin inmutarse atravesó una a una las cuatro casas anteriores a la suya y siguió el sendero que le llevaba a la cabaña de Marin. Había recorrido esa vía en cientos de ocasiones para buscarla, pero en cada una de ellas siempre permaneció oculto bajo la fachada de mejor amigo; el pensar que para ella él nunca sería nada más que eso le atormentaba. Divisó la choza unos cuantos metros adelante. Estaba completamente hundida en las penumbras y nada dentro de ella parecía vivo.

"_Quizás ya esta dormida"_ pensó con desilusión considerando la opción de regresar sobre sus pasos, sin embargo algo dentro de él lo detuvo. No dejaría pasar más tiempo. Esa sería la noche en que por fin se atrevería a dar el paso definitivo para acercarse a Marin. Tenía que hacerlo y no daría marcha atrás hasta conseguirlo. Suspiró al darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera. Del otro lado se encontraba la felicidad…lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar a la puerta.

Marin abrió la puerta con recelo, no era normal que recibiera visitas, mucho menos a esas horas de la noche. Lo que vio al otro lado la dejó helada. Frente a ella, bañado por los rayos plateados de la luna, estaba Aioria. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con la delicada luz del astro de la noche mientras que sus cabellos rubios se mecían con el ligero viento de esa noche de verano. Desconcertada por su presencia se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada, lo hizo más por inercia que por voluntad propia, de haberlo usado la razón ciertamente Aioria no hubiera tenido nunca acceso a su casa. Lo vio pasar junto a ella sin decir nada y recorriendo con la mirada todo dentro de la habitación. Protegida por la máscara, Marin se permitió observarle sin discresión. Examinó cada detalle de él. Su cuerpo magnífico, sus fuertes brazos, su hermoso y varonil rostro, su cabello perfecto…todo de él le gustaba, pero nada le atraía más que su mirada. Ese par de esmeraldas que tenía como ojos causaban todo tipo de efectos en ella. Les había visto expresar una enorme variedad de emociones que ella era capaz de reconocer sin que él tuviera necesidad de decirle. Ternura, picardía, amor, compasión, odio, dolor, compresión, rencor, un océano de emociones que la habían arrastrado hacia el león dorado entregándole en algun punto de ese largo viaje su corazón.

De prontó él volteó y fue cuando ella lo vió. Su mirada esa noche era diferente. No recordaba haber visto ese brillo nunca antes reflejándose en las pupilas de Aioria, ¿qué era? ¿por qué la ponía nerviosa? Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando él avanzo un par pasos hacia ella aún sin pronunciar palabra.

- A-Aioria… -dijo sin siquiera notar que había tartamudeado. Esta nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Sin embargo sus nervios no eran ocasionados por miedo o temor. No. Era la ansiedad de quien espera por algo que quiere y anhela, como si la repentina cercanía del santo fuera algo que ella deseara y que la tenía al borde de la excitación. Tragó saliva y humedeció sus labios al ver que el león no se detenía. Tanta proximidad era peligrosa.

Aioria se acercó a Marin obligándola a retroceder para mantener una distancia segura entre ambos. Poco a poco fue acorralándola hasta tenerla completamente inmovil contra la pared, a merced de él. La tenía…y no pensaba dejarla escapar. Cuando la amazona intentó zafarse, él apoyó su brazo impidiéndole moverse y dejándola atrapada a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Sonrió al notar como la respiración de la pelirroja se volvía pesada evidenciando que ella también sentía el fuego interno que comenzaba a arrasar con su autocontrol.

No pudo más. La sostuvo de la cintura apretándola contra él perdiendo su rostro en el cuello de Marin que parecía corresponder el gesto dándole más espacio para maniobrar sus cálidos labios sobre la femenina piel. La amazona enredó sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de Aioria buscando retenerle, tratando de evitar que se separara de su cuello. Le gustaba…le gustaba demasiado. De repente despertó. Aquello estaba mal, no era propio de ninguno de los dos encontrarse en esa situación y, si Aioria no podía detenerse, ella le obligaría. Usó todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo de ella a lo que él se opuso con vehemencia. No lo permitiría. El olor de Marin lo tenía hipnotizado, el dulce sabor de su piel sobre sus labios era una droga que le había vuelto adicto en tan solo unos segundos. Ella era la enfermedad y la cura al mismo tiempo. Siguió besándola a pesar de los empujones de ella, oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo, exitándose con el subir y bajar de los pechos de la amazona ocasionados por la respiración entrecortada.

- Aioria…esto no…no es correcto. -alcanzó a decir a pesar que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la cercanía del santo. Su voz temblaba traicioneramente al igual que sus rodillas, su pulso se aceleraba y la garganta se le secaba por la ansiedad.

Él detuvo sus besos llevándo sus ojos esmeraldas a la máscara que cubría el rostro de la amazona. Con profunda decepción no vio más que su propio rostro reflejándose en el frío metal plateado que le observaba con indiferencia, todo lo contrario a la pasión que leía en la voz de Marin. Alzó la mano y delineó con sus dedos los inexpresivos labios de la máscara. Pensar que detrás de esa hoja de metal se ocultaba la boca que había anhelado toda su vida le mataba. La tenía tan cerca y sin embargo no podía alcanzarla.

- Marin, te amo. -confesó Aioria sin rodeos dejándola sin habla- ¿Acaso tú no sientes lo mismo por mí? -aquellas palabras sumadas al mar de sentimientos que expresaba la mirada de Aioria desarmaron a Marin.

Conocía la respuesta, sabía que él también lo hacía y sin embargo su lengua parecía negarse a funcionar. Las dudas asaltaron inmisericordes su mente. Marin estaba confundida, dividida entre el amor y honor; todo se reducía a elegir entre ella o la misión de su vida. Había imaginado innumerables veces el tener a Aioria frente a ella de la misma manera en que estaba justo en ese momento. Había repasado miles de veces la reacción que tendría si, por algún milagro, sus sueños se tornaran en realidad…pero ahí estaba. Congelada. Aterrorizada. Confundida. Indecisa.

El león bajó el rostro al no recibir respuesta. La amaba lo suficiente como para respetar su decisión y no pensaba forzarla a nada que ella no quisiera. Estaba seguro que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos para también era consciente de lo que aquella decisión significaba para Marin; si había esperado tanto tiempo, podría esperar un poco más. Fue soltándola lentamente dispuesto a disfrutar hasta el último momento la sensación de su cuerpo tocando el suyo, después de todo aquel recuerdo sería lo único a lo que se aferraría mientras esperaba por ella. Ese toque representaba la esperanza que albergaría siempre en su corazón.

Comenzó a alejarse de ella cuando la mano de Marin le sujetó del brazo. Estaba fría y tiritaba. Su aura irradiaba temor pero al mismo tiempo transmitía una seguridad abrumadora, ella estaba segura de lo que hacía. Aioria se perdió un segundo observando la blanca mano de la amazona sobre su piel bronceada, más pronto reaccionó cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba que ella le detuviera. Era su respuesta. La respuesta que había esperado con desesperación.

Marin escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón retumbando sin piedad en su cabeza. Sus pulmones parecían no darse abasto haciendo su respiración más y más pesada. Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, buscando hasta en el último rincón de su ser el valor para terminar lo que había comenzado. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo pensando una y otra vez en que ya no podía continuar así. No tenía más fuerzas para seguir negándose a ese hombre.

El cuerpo entero de Aioria se respingó cuando vio la otra mano de Marin posándose sobre la máscara. Contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de lo que seguía. Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido fijando en ella su mirada, el mundo entero desapareció alrededor de ellos y ahora, lo único que existía para él era ella: Marin.

La máscara se separó poco a poco de su rostro, centímetro a centímetro, haciendo que el corazón de Aioria latiera desbocado dentro de su pecho. La sensación de urgencia invadió cada poro de su cuerpo. Quería verla, quería conocer por vez primera el rostro de la mujer que le había robado la razón conviertiéndolo en un esclavo de sus emociones. Pronto no hubo nada entre ellos.

Incoscientemente el águila había bajado ligeramente la cara permitiendo que un par de mechones de color tan vibrante como el fuego la ocultaran con su sombra. El santo la tomó delicadamente del mentón haciéndola levantar aquel rostro de marfil para que por fin se encontrase con el suyo. Se quedó mudo ante la belleza que se descubrió ante él. Un par de ojos color chocolate se abrieron clavándose en él con incertidumbre. Había demasiadas emociones en ellos, tantas que Aioria se sintió abrumado; quería besarla, deseaba tocarla, hundirse en el café de esa mirada, quitarle sus miedos, decirle que la amaba…quería hacer tanto que todo el tiempo del mundo le sería imposible para demostrarle a Marin lo mucho que ella significaba en su vida. Nervioso posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la amazona, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo tenía embelesado. Totalmente cautivo de ese rostro encantador. Embriagado de ella.

- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. -le susurró el león acercándose a ella y trazando con su dedo los carnosos labios de Marin.

Ella sonrió con timidez acurrucándose en su caricia, refugiándose en la tibieza de aquella mano que le tocaba con infinito aprecio y con una ternura que no había experimentado nunca antes. Cruzaron miradas revelándose sin necesidad de palabras los pensamientos que albergan en sus mentes, sus almas se abrieron para que el otro pudiera leer en ella con claridad cada uno de sus sentimientos más profundos. De alguna forma, en aquel instante ellos se convirtieron en uno.

El rostro de Aioria se acercó lentamente al de Marin descansando su frente sobre la de ella. Amorosamante frotó la punta de su nariz con la de ella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquel contacto sencillo pero en extremo acogedor para ambos. La pelirroja correspondió esa caricia con el mismo afecto que recibía de Aioria permitiéndose deleitarse en el roce de sus pieles y la calidez de sus alientos. Él se separó momentáneamente volviendo a perder sus ojos verdes en los de ella, memorizando cada una de las facciones del rostro bendito de su amazona; la belleza e innegable candor de sus ojos, la nariz perfecta y por último aquellos exquisitos labios. Tenía que probarlos. Estaba dispuesto a degustar la dulce miel que ellos le ofrecían y reclamaría para sí el primer beso que darían.

La distancia entre ella y Aioria fue acortándose lentamente. Marin cerró los ojos mientras sus labios se abrían ligeramente en espera de los de su león. Sintió la boca masculina apretarse contra la suya en un suave y delicado gesto que se tornaba cada vez mas intenso. Gimió cuando la lengua de Aioria se adentró en ella iniciando una lucha sin tregua en las que él tenía todas las de ganar. Lo que hasta unos segundos antes era un inocente beso se tornó en una feroz demostración de lujuria. La pasión desmedida de aquel arrollador beso la ahogaba. La presión de esa boca ansiosa sobre la de ella la embriagaba. Marin sabía que es esta ocasión no podría detenerle, el león la había atrapado y ahora devoraba complacido el fruto de su cacería. Rendida cedió ante el santo. Tiró los brazos alrededor de su cuello haciendole saber que se entregaba por completo a él, que desde ese momento era él quien marcaba las reglas del juego y ella le seguiría.

Aioria lo entendió de inmediato. Rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de Marin atrayéndola hacia él al mismo tiempo que liberaba sus labios para bajar por su cuello anhelando más de ella. Se detuvo ahí saboreandola, embelesado con la dulzura que la virginal piel que era profanada por vez primera hasta que un gemido casi imperceptible le hizo desear más. La sintió retorcerse entre sus brazos cuando sus labios alcanzaron el inicio de su escote. Maldijo en secreto la ropa que se interponían entre ellos impidiéndole continuar la exploración del bien dotado cuerpo de la amazona, más sin embargo sabía que no estorbaría por mucho tiempo más. Los dedos de Marin se enredaron en los cabellos castaños guiándo la boca de Aioria nuevamente sobre la de ella para fusionarse con fiereza. Fundidos en un arrebato de pasión recorrieron el corto camino hasta la pequeña cama dejando a su paso un sendero dibujado con las prendas de las que se despojaron salvajemente. Aioria recostó suavemente a la amazona sobre la cama. Desnuda, agitada, embravecida por el calor de la boca de su amante sobre la suya, Marin extendió los brazos pidiendo sentir el fuerte cuerpo del león sobre ella, rogándole por que continuara la guerra de besos que había sido interrumpida brevemente. Él no puso resistencia.

Con cuidado se acomodó sobre ella. Suspiró al sentir las temblorosas manos de la amazona deslizándose sobre su pecho desnudo delineando sus marcados abdominales. La timidez era cosa del pasado. El brillo, inocente pero a la vez fogoso, en los ojos cafés de la joven hizo arder un incendio dentro de él.

Aioria se abalanzó para devorar ansioso los labios de Marin. La besaba con desenfreno, como si el mañana no existiera y esa fuera su única oportunidad de tenerla. Cuando ella mordisqueó sensualmente uno de sus labios, Aioria perdió el control. Alejó su boca enardecida de la de Marin avanzando lentamente hasta el cuello suave y níveo de la amazona. En su camino lamió juguetonamente su lóbulo, dejó que su cálido aliento se estrellara en el oído de ella disfrutando al sentir la piel de Marin erizándose ante aquel seductor gesto. Mordió, chupó y beso su cuello sin inmutarse, arráncándole toda clase de jadeos en el proceso, exitándola hasta el punto en que los labios de Marin se abrieron para pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos. _"Aioria"_. El santo de Leo sonrió triunfante. Sonaba mil veces mejor que en sus fantasías; el deseo encerrado en el tono de la voz de su amazona la delataba, ella quería consumar ese amor tanto o más que él. Bien…eso le daría.

Volvió a besarla mientras que con una de sus manos trazó la silueta de Marin empezando por sus caderas, pasando por su estrecha cintura y llegando hasta sus voluptuosos senos. Acunó uno de ellos en su mano. Eran perfectos. Se deleitó con la suavidad al tacto de esa piel y con la firmeza del cuerpo de diosa con el que Marin había sido bendecida.

A pesar de que boca era conquistada por la de Aioria, la amazona dejó escapar un gemido ante la cálida sensación que la exploraba. Se dejó llevar por el extasis de esa caricia olvidándose de que los labios de Aioria ya no estaban sobre los suyos. Gritó sin ningun tipo de vergüenza en el momento es que sintió el calor de la boca del león sobre su otro pecho. Jadeo con descaro ante tan sublime sensacion mientras sus manos se aferraban desesperadamente a las sábanas debajo de ellos. Estaba siendo escandalosa, lo sabía y no le importaba. No podía ser de otro modo. Aioria sabía exactamente donde tocarla para hacerla retorcerse de placer. Cuando la boca de Aioria se separó de su seno deseó quejarse, quería reclamarle que continuara con sus caricias más no pudo porque en cuestión de instantes volvió sentir su aliento sobre el de ella y su lengua danzando con la suya.

La mano de Aioria liberó su pecho para comenzar el largo y peligroso descenso hasta debajo de su cintura buscando escabullirse cínicamente entre sus piernas y no se detendría hasta llegar a la zona más sensible del cuerpo de Marin. Enardecida por el tibio toque de los largos y fuertes dedos sobre su cuerpo la amazona gimió sin tapujos. Separó los muslos deseando facilitarle la tarea a su amado al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo agradecía silente aquella descarada caricia derramándose sobre él.

Sintió a Marin tensarse ante la presencia de aquellos dedos intrusos que invadían su intimidad más un gemido de placer le informó que ella buscaba más. Comenzó a masajear el centro de su placer disparando una tormenta de emociones dentro de la amazona que arqueaba la espalda al mismo tiempo que sus caderas subían y bajaban provocativamente suplicando por más. Quería más. Necesitaba más. Él sonrió lascivo ante el placer que sus caricias le brindaban a su amante. Sin dejar de tocarla volvió su boca sobre la de ella ahogando los gemidos de la amazona con un beso cargado de pasión. Marin cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la satisfacción que le brindaba el griego. La boca de Aioria reclamaba el control frotando apasionadamente sus labios contra los de ella mientras su lengua peleaba por someter a la de Marin cortándole la respiración ya de por sí agitada por las caricias que le propinaba. Su mano tocaba expertamente el rincón más profundo del cuerpo de la amazona haciendole retorcerse bajo el influjo de esa magnífica sensación, llevándola lentamente hasta el apogeo. Cuando los dedos delinearon el borde de la entrada a su cuerpo, un grito ronco escapó de la garganta de la pelirroja mientras que su interior se contraía exigiendo ser satisfecho. Los sensuales espamos del cuerpo del águila y la cálida humedad en su mano le indicaron que estaba lista así que Aioria se detuvo. Aún no era el momento de que ella se desahogara.

La amazona abrió lo ojos al sentir el cese de movimientos. Aún agitada y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo buscó la mirada de su hombre en busca de respuestas. Con delicadeza, Aioria retiró de su rostro un mechón de cabellos rojos que le impedía verla en plenitud. Observó embelezado cada uno de los rasgos de su amazona, pasó sus dedos sobre sus mejillas buscando grabarse en la piel la mágica sensación de tocarla, deseando guardar esa imagen para siempre en su memoria. Marin se ruborizó todavía más al sentir el par de ojos verdes sobre ella, escudriñando su rostro, leyendo en su mirada sus sentimientos y desnudando su alma frente al hombre al que amaba; nunca nadie la había mirado de esa forma, y no deseaba que nadie más que el león dorado lo hiciera. El santo de Leo acercó su rostro al de ella para depositar un beso sobre sus labios rojos. No era un beso ardiente como los anteriores, era un beso de amor…un beso que reflejaba la pureza y veracidad de su amor.

- ¿Estás segura? -le habló Aioria con suavidad rompiendo el contacto de sus bocas. Ella le sonrió y asintió. Entonces Aioria volvió a hacerlo, volvió a besarla como aquella última vez, con candor, delicadeza, cariño y amor.

Marin tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos anhelando que ese beso perdurara para siempre, deseando no tener que volver a separarse de ese par de labios que despertaban un sinfín de pasiones en ella, que la reclamaban como suya y la hacían sentir mujer. Su respiración se agitó levemente cuando le sintió buscando acomodo entre sus piernas y un inesperado suspiro hizo acto de presencia cuando sus sexos se rozaron por vez primera. Lentamente Aioria fue adentrándose en ella. Poco a poco fue venciendo la estrechez del virginal cuerpo que Marin le ofrecía como prueba del amor que profesaban, ese cuerpo al que había poseído en incontables ocasiones en sus sueños, ahora le pertenecía. No pudo evitar que un ronco gemido de victoria escapara de su garganta cuando consiguió entrar por completo en ella. Era suya…siempre lo sería.

Bajó la mirada para ver como una mueca de dolor se reflejaba en el semblante de Marin quien apretaba los ojos con fuerza buscando tragarse el momentáneo dolor que nubló parcialmente la dicha de entregarse a su amado. Una lágrima involuntaria rodó por la mejilla de la amazona de plata a causa del rompiendo del sello de pureza de su cuerpo.

- Tranquila, ya pasará… -le dijo él en un murmullo para luego secar la solitaria lágrima con un tierno beso.

Aioria esperó con paciencia a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al de él. Le dio tiempo para ajustarse a esa nueva sensación que experimentaba hasta que con un leve movimiento de cadera ella le hizo saber que estaba lista. Él reanudó. Con suavidad entraba y salía de ella arráncandole suspiros y jadeos con cada movimiento. Ella, excitada y dispuesta, se entregaba por completo a las exigencias de su hombre. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se frotaban con deseo. La deliciosa sensación del peso de Aioria sobre ella y el ocasional contacto de su piel con sus senos enardecidos le hacía arder por dentro, le hacía gritar por más.

Aioria lo sabía. Estaba perdido. El león, poderoso y orgulloso, había sido cazado por la majestuosa águila. Nunca unos labios habían sido tan dulces, jamás los gemidos de deseo habían sonado como la erótica melodía que Marin cantaba solo para él, nunca antes el roce del cuerpo de su pareja había sido tan apasionado como en aquel instante. Lo sabía. Sabía que Marin no había sido la primera, pero con certeza sería la última. En toda su vida, larga o corta, no volvería a hacerle el amor a una mujer de la manera en que esa noche magistral lo hacía con la amazona. Ella era suya de la misma forma en que él era de ella.

El íntimo roce de sus pieles, la tibieza de la delgada capa de sudor que les bañaba, el embriagador aroma de sus cuerpos uniéndose…todo estaba más allá de lo que alguna vez pudieron imaginarse. Pronto la razón desapareció, los pensamientos se esfumaron dejando lugar solamente para las sensaciones.

Sus cuerpos subían y bajaban al unísono, acoplándose perfectamente el uno al otro mientras que la sinfonía de gemidos irrumpía en el silencio de la noche. La presión del cuerpo de Marin al arquearse bajo el suyo le extasiaba. Los gemidos que pronunciaban ahogadamente su nombre le enloquecían. Las piernas de Marin se enredaron alrededor de él demandando mayor cercanía, apretándole con fuerza contra su sexo, suplicando ansiosa sentirlo aún más dentro de ella. Fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas perdiéndose lentamente en el placer, gruñendo, jadeando, arremetiendo cada vez con más fuerza, buscando adentrarse más y más en aquella cavidad que le recibía gustosa. Entraba y salía de ella con ímpetu. Hundía su virilidad en ella que le buscaba con frenesí empujando sus caderas contra las de él, contrayéndose alrededor de su hombría, incitándolo a liberarse en sus adentros. Al sentirse cada vez más cerca del orgasmo Aioria apuró el ritmo haciendola gemir descaradamente y gritar su nombre completamente loca de deseo.

Un desbordante torbellino de placer inundó la atmosfera de la pequeña habitación, un raudal de emociones que se incrementaba a medida que aumentaba el compás de aquel frenético baile que comenzaba a dejarles sin respiración. Por fin, un violento estallido dentro de Marin la hizo estremecerse. Por sus venas sintió una ola de calor inundando cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciéndola retorcerse abandonada por completo al placer. Una descarga que enardeció a sus sentidos y la hizo desfallecer completamente extasiada. Aioria no tardó mucho en sentirlo también. Esa sensación de vibrante liberación que explotaba dentro de él acelerando los latidos de su corazón y anunciando el punto máximo del clímax.

Pronunció una última vez el nombre de Marin en medio de un suspiro. Se hundió en el cuello de la amazona perdiendo el rostro entre los cabellos de fuego de ella. Sentía a través de su pecho el golpeteo del corazón de Marin que latía tan fuerte como el suyo. Suspiró complacido absorbiendo la esencia de la que era su mujer, disfrutando del dulce aroma de su amazona antes de recostarsea su lado trayéndola contra su pecho para mantenerla cerca de él.

Aioria pasó cariñosamente su mano sobre sus cabellos mientras ella acariciaba su pecho con una mezcla de ternura y timidez. Tomándola del mentón, el león la obligó a alzar el rostro para sellar un beso sobre sus labios suaves y delicados.

- Te amo como no tienes idea. -le dijo sin dejarla ir.

Marin sonrió.

- Yo también te amo. -respondió volviendo a acomodarse en los fuertes brazos que la rodearon con celosa protección.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ellos. No era necesario decir más. El águila y el león eran uno…y nada ni nadie podría separarlos jamás.

-FIN-

Bueno, mi primera historia de este tipo (y la última en muuucho tiempo :P). Tengo que admitir que nunca antes había escrito algo tan difícil y, aún hasta hoy estoy un tanto insegura del resultado. Espero les haya gustado y ha me comentan si tengo futuro en el genero o no XD.

En fin, solo me resta agradecer infinitamente a la Dama de las Estrellas por su apoyo y sus consejos.

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
